Rebel Princess and the future Pharaoh
by QueenBritt
Summary: Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to YGO. A Rebel group led by a woman, none of her comrades know she's the Nile Princess of Legend and she plans to keep it that way but things become complicated when she meets Prince Atem.
1. Chapter 1

There's many things in life royalty, peasants, thieves it's supposed to be a balance. Then there's a Princess of Legend that people pray and wish for but never see. She's one no one would suspect to be among them, especially when a group of teen peasants are forming the first rebellion. Wanting to get the Pharaoh's attention to see the way things are now are not right. Most laugh at them, thinking they'd never really become that big to get the Pharaoh's attention.

A group of girls and boys gathered for one cause to get a better situation on how they lived. As the group formed they were looking to who would be the leader. Many were already Ka fighters, but one of them was always walking around looking at everyone. They looked to her wondering what she was always thinking as they were speaking. A young blond male named Jake walked toward her and grabbed her arm.

"Britt, It's time. We need to decide on a leader." He said

Britt looked to him, she looked at all their people and started thinking. She sighed then finally she looked to Jake.

"Alright." She said

They went before everyone, Britt was the one who had lived apart of them for all her life so she knew all of them.

"Alright, We've formed our group. I believe no one else seems to be coming so to decide on a leader we will have a few fights. All of you are good in something but Our Leader will have to be good at Ka fighting and Sword fighting. I know we are at odds with this but we are looking to help the people, our families on the other side who have it less fortunate than us who live close to the palace." Britt said

Nana and Bre were among the group for they would follow Britt everywhere, but they thought that she would make a perfect leader with the way she spoke. Britt let the fights begin in their area but she walked away not wanting much part of the fights at the moment. Jake watched her walk as he hid his crush on her, but it was clear as day to her sisters. Aiden, Britt's older brother had joined the group only to watch his sisters for he had no want to be a leader.

Aiden followed his sister as she was walking, Britt knew she was being followed so she stopped and turned around. Aiden looked at her with questioning eyes knowing the truth about her, the legend and everything.

"You would be my first choice to lead these people. A Princess needs leadership skills in her future as a Queen." Aiden said

"I don't wish for them to know of our heritage. We have their trust and I plan to keep it that way besides we walked out of the royal life style. I have no interest in letting my future be decided for me." Britt said

Aiden would never admit he didn't walk out of the royal life style, he still planned to return home to live in luxury at their grandfather's palace. He could see Britt on the other hand was more interested in being for the villagers than her royalty life. She walked away and went back to wherever she had originally been walking to.

Aiden walked back in as he saw many people going up against each other, he knew there would be many positions. He yawned though as he was bored, but he couldn't help watching Nana. Nana was up against a guy in the group and she took no time in taking him down.

_Nana will be a good one to be by Britt's side._ Aiden thought

Bre was having a ka fight and winning with her Fire Dragon, Aiden wondered why Britt wasn't willing to join in so quickly while their sisters were getting in the fights. He sighed but watched as he smiled at them all.

In the room Britt had walked in and was sitting down at she looked over her grandfather's plans for her. She'd stolen his paper so he couldn't use it on her.

-_Plans for my sweet Granddaughter Brittania-_

_ My Granddaughter has been born the Nile Princess of Egypt. _

_ With knowing this I have set forth for her fate to lie with our_

_ Peace Treaty. For once she's old enough, I plan for her to _

_ Marry the Prince to make the treaty more solid. _

_ My sweet granddaughter may not be aware of her fate for _

_ she'll fight back like her mother did when I set the plan for _

_ Her mother to marry the Persian Prince Max._

Britt sighed as she sat back thinking of all this, she looked at her hands as she knew the truth of herself. She wanted to be a normal princess but her fate was set and so she wanted to keep it secret from her group. She closed her eyes knowing here she was free to do as she pleased.

_My fate shall be my own choice. My Grandfather King Maahes shall not decide my fate. If the gods wish for me to be the leader of this group when I step out to fight with the others then so be it. As for my fate my Grandfather was going to set me in I shall let my Goddess Anuket decide my fate. _Britt thought


	2. Chapter 2

Britt was still looking over her grandfather's words when there was a knock. She stashed the paper away as she stood up and walked to the door. As she opened it she saw Jake with a few bruises on his face. She was surprised that he really got hurt with all this but she stayed quiet.

"Sorry Britt, but people want you apart of the fights. We want to know if you are leader material." Jake said

"Very well, I shall join in the fights." Britt said

Jake nod as he left, Britt closed the door as she sighed and gathered her thoughts. She wondered who this prince was her grandfather spoke about in his plans but she still wanted nothing to do with it. She walked out to the group. As she came into view they all looked at her stopping their fights as they seen her walk amongst them. She eventually stopped and picked up a sword as she looked at it.

_A leader must know sword fighting and Ka fighting. I have both thanks to my siblings..my Ka I would prefer to keep hidden but we must know who's the strongest amongst us. _Britt thought

She took her position to prepare as the fights started back up, many came at her to test her but she held her skills true to what she'd learned. After defeating many in sword fighting it was her turn to go to Ka fighting. There she saw many Ka battles and waited to see when it would be the right time to join. Aiden came up behind her challenging her as he knew it was time for her to prove herself. It seemed unnecessary to her to go up against her brother but she accepted. Once the battle begun and her brother brought out his Ka, she breathed slightly as she concentrated her energy. Slowly a blue aura formed around her as it came from her body forming her Goddess within, she still was looking at her brother but everyone stopped. She was about to attack when everyone kneeled down who was around her, her brother held his hand out to forfeit.

"I won't fight you." Aiden said

"What?" Britt asked

_did he purposely set me up to become the leader?! _Britt thought

As no one was fighting anymore they were all still down, then Britt saw Jake walk over and place the black cloak around her shoulders. Britt knew too well that the black cape was for the leader of the group to wear to conceal them. With knowing they placed it on her she realized she was set up and by her own brother, his words started to come back to her.

_You'd make a good leader. A princess needs leadership skills when she becomes Queen one day. _

With the decision on leader made Britt started as leader but she maintained a group of people for healing purposes. She conducted training sessions to make everyone stronger. She walked around and sighed.

It was a few months before they made their first move to get the royals attention. Britt wasn't entirely focused but she had put Jake and Nana as co second in commands because tactics just weren't her thing right now. Jake led a group to get the supplies, and slowly as they made a few attacks they finally had the palace's attention. Britt layed in her room thinking over things than being a leader. She was wearing the leader cloak but then one of the times when her group went out Jake rushed through the door.

"Britt!" Jake said, Britt sat up "what?" Britt asked

"Your sister!" Jake said

"What?!" Britt said

She got up and followed Jake, there she saw Nana hurt a little from when they went out. She was quick to go to her sister's aid. She saw the wounds and was quick to heal her sister. Everyone watched in awe as she did so but as soon as she was done she fell sideways losing consciousness.

Jake picked her up and took her to the room she'd been in. As he layed her down he couldn't help admiring her sleeping form. He wanted her to be with him but he knew right now wasn't a good time with her unconscious.

_Someday. She'll be mine. _Jake thought

From that day on Britt took the role as leader, the rebels moves were strategic as they made their moves. Britt decided to keep the hood on around her face as she became more serious about being the leader. She thought about the safety of her crew and eventually she made them a great threat to the palace.

Over in the palace with the threat arising the pharaoh was having a tough time pin pointing the location on everything. He decided to call him in his son, and when the guard let him in his son Prince Atem walked in the room. He bowed to his father.

"You wished to see me." Atem said

"Yes, My Son. I wish for you to find these rebels and infiltrate their organization. You are the same age as these rebels." The pharaohs said

"I will try my best father." Atem said

"Do you need any people to join you on this trip?" He asked

Atem thought about it "I'd like Mahad and Mana to join in this adventure." He said

"Very well. Go Prepare." The Pharaoh said

While Atem was preparing, In the rebels they were working to more secure away Britt's identity to the point it was hard to tell she was a woman. They made gloves from rope using it in a stitch pattern that showed her skin but covered her hands. The cloak covered most of her so it wasn't much of an issue. When her and her sisters were alone it was the only time she'd seem not so serious but still she wasn't going to let weakness show.

"We need more members and a bigger hide out so we can train and recruit." Bre said

"I have just the place but recruiting will be hard. I'll send out one boy and one girl from our group. Aiden is getting our supplies to move since the area is one we own." Britt said

"Don't you ever want to settle down and find love?" Nana asked

"When and if that time comes." Britt told her

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Britt's sisters left her alone looked at each other worried for their sister as they realized she was putting the rebels before her own feelings. Nana knew this was slightly what they signed up for up but she didn't want it to take over their lives. Jake knocked on the door and the girls looked toward the door to see who it was.

"Enter." Britt said, Jake walked in and greeted them. "We have preparations made for the meeting. We're just waiting for you." Jake said

"I'll be there." Britt said, She looked at her sisters and nod to them before she left for the meeting.

Bre and Nana looked at each other again concerned after Britt left. Bre knew this wasn't like Britt but she had not wanted to be a leader of this group originally. Nana got up and went to look through Britt's belongings. Nana is the one who came across Britt's secret and the paper with their grandfather's handwriting.

"This it it!" Nana said, Bre came over and looked at as Nana read it to her. "Oh my Ra. No wonder Britt is so concentrated on the way things are. If she's captured by royalty they'll know who she is." Bre said

"And the Prince gets a bride..against her will." Nana said

"We have to support Britt, she obviously plans to decide her own fate." Bre said

Nana nod as she put it back where Britt had hid it then left her room. At the meeting Britt was speaking tactic and strategy to her group. She knew they had to be careful going to their new place but she wasn't going to left anything undone. She knew this was going to be tough.

"Who shall be out for recruitment?" Jake asked

"You will be our boy recruiter and Mira shall go out to help with recruitment." Britt said

"Wha? But why can't someone else go out for recruitment?" Jake asked

"You spoke up first. Meeting adjourned." Britt said as she left.

As she was walking she headed for their stables and she pulled out her horse. She was going to go ahead to make the arrangements. Aiden was out there so he accompanied her to the hide out. Nana was going to lead the group to the new place. As Britt and Aiden rode out Britt leaned forward on her black Stallion to keep her hood on as they rode fast. When they arrived Britt walked in first and she was quick to throw off the cape letting herself out of the dark.

"Ah much better." Britt said

"So you're not wanting to be out of the cloak when back there but here you will." Aiden asked

"It's easier." Britt said, but a little laugh came out of her mouth.

She ran up to her room and once in the room she went to the closet as she saw her royal clothing there. She changed into one of her royal outfits and knew she could have fun here in this room. When she found her all red outfit she was happy that it didn't have gold on it, then she walked out of the room. Aiden saw her but he watched her as she worked to make everything right. She set out two dresses one green one and one blue one, He knew those were for Bre and Nana.

Out in the village, Atem and his companions were walking looking like peasant people. Mira was talking with some people as a group was joining around her. This caught their attention so they walked over to listen to her.

"My Leader has sent me out to find people who would like to join the rebels. I am to lead you to our hideout and get you settled in." Mira said

A few people were more than eager to help for they knew the cause. Mana though raised her hand and Mira was surprised.

"Yes?" Mira said

"What is the rebels cause?" Mana asked, Atem and Mahad looked at Mana thinking that this wasn't good.

"Our cause? To help our families on the other side." Mira said

It was justifiable cause in Atem's opinion but as a group formed to follow Mira. Mahad, Atem and Mana followed the group as if they were going to join. It seemed like a long walk that they saw another group led by a blonde male. Questions arose as to who the leader could be and if one of these two were among them. As they came to the groups hide out Mira and Jake gave the signal for them to be let in. As they were let in all the newbies were given bracelets. Atem wondered what this was for but he would soon find out.

They walked in and saw the group of people training as equals boys and girls. Britt had her cloak on as she sat above on the second floor looking down at her group, her attention went to the front part of the room when Mira and Jake walked in with recruiters. She refused to reveal she was a woman to the recruiters so she made a signal and her sister walked out.

"Welcome Recruiters. Our leader welcomes you to our group, now you probably wonder the reason for the bracelets. This is our way to tell you from the our members. Once we are more familiar with you and we trust you then our leader may show their self to you but you must earn the privilege." Nana said

_why would a man want to conceal himself from his new recruitment? _Atem thought

Britt looked down at the group of recruiters and she wondered who would be the best out of them. She got up from where she was sitting and went to her chambers.

_Now the test to see if they are worthy shall start? _Britt thought

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

The new recruits started their training, Nana led the training as she was put as the best to train in their way of fighting. Mahad and Atem would train together until Mahad was found to be good in magic practices so they sent him over to train with others like him leaving Atem to train with the others. Britt sat above in her usual spot with her cloak as she watched. She looked over all the recruits but her attention landed on Atem. His skill showed and seemed to match exactly what they were looking for but also something about him drew her attention.

_I must test him on my own. Since I can easily blend in with everyone and he is training I'll just sneak in a surprise attack. _Britt thought

She got up as she went over the rail landing in her crowd, the people around her concealed her as she threw off the cloak. She took everything that told she was the leader away as she made her away through the crowd. She saw he was most distracted by the men but as they saw her coming they backed off. This confused Atem but then he noticed they were looking at something so he looked over to see a woman approaching.

"Most Impressive but I am one of the strongest fighters here. How shall you fair against me?" She asked

Atem wondered where she came from, he never seen her before today though he knew the leader was out. Nana had put on the leader gear and went to sit in Britt's spot since they didn't want any recruits wondering where their leader went. Atem had looked up to see the "leader" was still sitting and watching.

As the training match began Atem let Britt start and she wasn't holding back as they fought. Atem had to back up a few times but then he finally got in the match. Jake was watching wanting to see Britt give the new recuit a good work. Britt though had everything planned and as she went to win he grabbed her and had her pinned.

"You think highly of yourself." Atem said

"hm, you have passed the test." She said before knocking him off.

Atem was quick to get up but as he did Britt ran into the crowd of recruits Jake moved letting her pass but as Atem came to follow her Jake stopped him. Britt made her way up, she knew all the secret ways to get up where Nana was then they quickly switched. Britt sat back down and Nana went to her chambers. Britt stood up from where she sat as she gave the signal.

"Alright! It's time to stop training and to eat." Jake said

Britt walked amongst her group as they all headed to the same area, her friends had set out many things for them to eat. Mira handed Britt what they had picked out for her and she took it with a smile under her cloak.

"thank you Mira." Britt said

They all sat at tables, Britt was surrounded by her second in commands and her friends as they ate. Atems sat with Mana and Mahad as they ate, but Mana noticed Atem was distracted.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked

"I was in a fight with this woman...I don't even know her name and yet she is pretty good at fighting." Atem said

"Keep our guard up. We've yet to discovered the leaders identity." Mahad reminded him

Atem nod but no matter what he did he couldn't get that girls face out of his mind. Something about her just made him slightly mesmerized that someone could be that good. He looked around for her but noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

_Where could she be? _Atem thought


	5. Chapter 5

Many days passed since that night, Atem would train and then he would sit with Mahad and Mana when it came to eating. He constantly looked for the girl who he had fought a few days ago, but she was no where to be seen. Mahad and Mana noticed he seemed distracted but they couldn't understand why. Nana stood up and in the middle as she prepared to speak.

"Alright recruits. Your tests are done. Meet us in the training area where our leader has a special announcement." Nana said

_what could the announcement be? _Mana wondered as everyone continued to eat.

After everyone was done they all gathered to the location Nana had said, as they waited Atem wondered what this was all about. When they walked in he saw the leader was still concealed but then the leader stopped in front of everyone. No one could prepare Atem for what happened next as the leader let her cloak fall to the floor revealing the girl he'd fought a few days ago.

"Welcome to my group of Rebels. Secrecy is important to us as many object to a woman being in charged. Before you ask any questions I did not originally want to be but I've come used to it as my group needs a strong leader. Now I'm sure you're confused but this group, their not just going to be your friends. They're going to be your family as that is how we all work together. If you have any questions please give it to Jake or my sister Nana." Britt said

The recruits in front of her seemed shocked to see her as the leader but it wasn't for long as they all broke it to a cheer. Jake had walked in and stood by Britt as he tried to pick her up but she kicked him away knocking him down.

"Stop that. I hate being lifted!" Britt said

Britt started to walk away and head upstairs taking her cloak with her, Atem seemed almost mesmerized by her as she walked that he followed her. Mahad and Mana looked at each other wondering what was wrong with Atem. As Atem followed behind Britt he saw her enter a room, but she didn't close the door all the way. He stopped outside her room looking at it then he heard her lay back on the bed.

"I didn't want to be a leader. My brother tricked me into this...but he's right. A princess needs leadership skills." Britt said

Atem's eyes widened when he heard her say Princess, he couldn't believe that she had said that. It made her wonder if any of her recruits new. He opened her door a little as he saw her have a closet open showing royal clothes and see her messing with a crystal with a string. She placed it around her head and looked in the mirror.

"Ugh. My grandfather is not going to control me and every time I wear this thing it just reminds me of his plans." Britt said taking it off.

_So the rebels leader is a princess?! My father would never believe this! _Atem thought

Britt sensed someone was near her door and she was against using her gift but she wasn't going to have any spies. So when she had enough water near she used it to pull who was watching her in her room then had the door close. Atem was shocked but he hid it as he looked at her.

"Who are you? What did you hear?" Britt asked

Atem took a good look at her before he answered, he could hardly believe she was the leader of the group. Her eyes seemed cold at this moment but he knew better that she wasn't all cold when it came to how she was down with the others.

"I didn't hear anything. I was just walking past when I noticed your door was open..you seemed..sad." He said

It surprised her that he would say sad but he wasn't entirely wrong, she missed her parents even though she had abandon her royal life for helping these people. It was her turn this time to take a good look at him to notice he probably was sad as well about being separated from his parents to join their group. She noticed his eyes seemed hypnotizing though so she looked away.

"you should go. If you were heading to your room then please leave. I have things to think about." Britt said, though she noticed he didn't leave.

"I can't leave. Someone who's sad shouldn't be alone." Atem said

Britt was intrigued by this but she didn't say much instead she snapped her fingers and soon a girl with blue hair came in. She'd brought two drinks to the room not knowing Britt had a guest in her room but she regularly brought in two drinks for Britt. Britt took one and turned away to sip from it.

"Thank you Kira." Britt said, the girl nod leaving the other drink before leaving.

"You can have it if you want." Britt said as she walked out climbing up and laying on the slight indoor balcony before her closed window. She looked out at the land pondering and thinking. Atem watched her seeing her seeming to be bored as she looked out, he took the extra cup and took a sip from it. He figured in the cup would be water but he was surprised that it was wine.

_So she is royal. Then again this looked like a royal facility. _Atem thought

"So why do you hide your true identity from your group?" Atem asked now wanting to confront her.

"How do you know?" Britt asked not looking at him but she kept looking out.

"Peasants don't drink wine. They can't afford it." Atem said

Britt's eyes widened knowing no peasant would say that to her, she looked at him wondering and questioning who he was. Her eyes went from surprise to cold again as she realized they had been infiltrated by the enemy.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She said slightly angry.

"I think you have figured out who I am. My name is Atem. As for why I'm here well I can't give you that information." Atem told her

Britt finished her cup as she got up, then walked over to him. She started slightly piecing all of it together. She could easily expose him and she was sure he was aware of that but she was going to let it pass this time.

"I'm going to be keeping watch on you. I know who you really are and what your father has planned. If he sent you here to find me then go home! I refuse to follow through with what was planned." Britt said snapping at him, this threw Atem off.

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"don't play dumb!" she yelled

Outside of her room was Jake and he was listening to what was being said. He could tell Britt was yelling at someone.

"I'm not playing dumb and I'd never force anyone to do anything they don't want." He said, but he saw she didn't believe him. He saw her raise her hand but he grabbed her wrist before she could swing it, but that little contact sent electricity through both of them.

_What? W-what was that? _Britt thought


	6. Chapter 6

Atem was quiet as he wasn't sure why that happened, but he could see that she was confused as well. Britt pulled her wrist away as she walked away from him not wanting to look at him. Atem though couldn't ignore it as he followed her. He grabbed her hand which made her look at him, he pulled her close to him which had her looking him eye to eye.

"w-what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper

As they looked at each other after that question they both seemed to be leaning in, Britt couldn't understand what had come over herself knowing he was the prince her grandfather wanted her to marry. They were so close to kissing that when there was a knock at the door their eyes widened and pulled apart.

_I can't believe we almost kissed.._ Britt thought, She cleared her throat after this weird incident. She pointed to a chair to tell Atem just to sit there as she went back to her spot sitting along the window. "come in." She said

Jake walked in, he saw Britt in her usual spot but he noticed one of their recruits there. He wondered what was going on but he decided not to ask. As he walked towards her and took her hand, Atem felt a pain in his chest seeing this but said nothing.

"Britt, we need something done. You are the leader, we make the move when it is your time to say so." Jake said, Britt pulled her hand away and pushed him back. "Do not touch me Jake. I have told you many times not to do certain things and yet you do them. I will make the decisions when I am ready. Now leave us. I am in the middle of talking to this recruit." Britt said keeping her eyes on the outside.

Jake wasn't happy about this but there wasn't much he could do about it as she was the leader. He wanted to keep his eyes on the recruit though so he left as she requested. Atem watched then he stood up from the chair and looked at her.

"You gave up your royal heritage and yet you don't want that guy to touch you. It's what Royals do to those beneath them." Atem said

Britt wouldn't look at him she just kept looking out at the window. "What do you expect of me? I must make everyone believe I'm one of them. If I fail do you think they'll still want me as their leader? Do you think that they will accept a princess turning on her own kind?" Britt asked

"What are you fighting for? What do you plan to gain from this?" Atem asked her

"Me? Nothing..for them..everything." Britt said

"So you want nothing out of this if you win?" He asked

Britt looked up at the ceiling and thought about it. "I just want my freedom. To choose what I do. Who I may marry and how my life will be. That's all I want." Britt said

"What do you mean freedom? You are here with these people, don't you have your freedom?" Atem asked, Britt smiled but shook her head. "No, Sadly I don't. My grandfather still searches for me..wishes to control me." Britt said

Atem wondered what she meant by control her, but then she got up and walked to her desk. She pulled out the paper and practically threw it at him. As he grabbed it and looked at it his eyes widened and he dropped the paper, it made sense now why she was fighting. He couldn't believe it himself and Britt saw that he really hadn't known by his reaction.

"You were telling the truth." Britt said

"like I told you. I wouldn't force anyone into what they don't want." He said and then walked over to her taking her hand like last time as he pulled her close again. "I would never force you to do anything you don't want. So anything that happens here, you are the leader and I am your recruit." He told her

Britt was speechless as to what to say even though he could easily blow her over as Princess but she could do the same to him as a Prince. Atem looked in her eyes and once again she felt hypnotized by his eyes like before Jake had come in. Once again they were close to kissing, Britt wasn't able to fight the pull and neither was Atem.

-to be continued, will they kiss or will someone walk in again?-


	7. Chapter 7

The more they leaned in both of them couldn't resist and soon though the space closed and they kissed. The feeling that rushed through them was something neither had expected as neither of them had done this before. When they pulled away Britt opened her eyes some and looked down as she was in surprise that it happened. Atem though put a hand under her chin making her look up at him as he kissed her again which made her kiss him back. Time just seemed to slip by as they were there and someone came to her door knocking on it but she didn't hear it. Jake was behind the door but was about to open the door when he got pulled away to do something else.

After they pulled apart Britt was embarrassed but she let Atem out as the night turned to day she walked out of her chambers with a test in mind. She had her sister give the orders for them to report to the outside where the trials each of her royal siblings had gone through and she still hadn't because she was waiting but that wasn't going to told to her troops as far as they knew this was just another training. She stepped out to where everyone could see her and she looked at everyone.

"Welcome, I am opening a new training task at hand. We each one of our men and one of our women shall go through and see who comes out first." Britt announced.

Aiden and Jake both noticed something different about Britt but they couldn't figure it out. Aiden tried to figure out why Britt would open such a task to everyone but he watched. They all lined up her included into the mix, she made sure that when it came down to it her opposite was Atem. So when they both got up to the mix she stretched first, Atem wondered what she was up to but then it started. Both ran into the trials, neither knew what to expect but as they reached the first part they both had to avoid objects that tried to hit them. Britt tried her best to not use her power as she felt it was cheating but she used it to duck and protect her head. As they both reached the next round of the trails they had to take bows and use the bows and arrows to protect their selves. Atem watched Britt as he went through these trails seeing she was being fair but he could tell she held power even though she denied her royal blood. He lost concentration of his task and almost got taken out but used the arrow just in time to stop it. As they both dropped the bows they jumped into the water which made it easier for Britt as she made her way swiftly through the water first, Atem following behind. She rushed forward almost out of breath as she ran.

Above was Aiden watching Britt as he knew how the trials were and that there were still three parts left. He seen her look back at Atem as she was in front and seemed to slow down for him to catch up which surprised him.

_What is she doing?_ He thought

Britt wasn't watching that her own brother was watching her and she wanted to end this but she didn't want to be too far ahead of Atem so she had slowed down. As they both ran in they were still dripping wet and looked around the room seeing fire. They both moved to where their backs were against each other. Britt looked back at him and he looked at her, it was almost they knew this would be tough as they helped each other get through it together by moving with their backs together. They'd tell the other when to duck which made them both have to crawl and when they made it out. Britt was so happy she hugged Atem but it was quick as she started heading to the next task. Atem followed her as he made her wonder what was wrong with her but as they came across the next task at hand they both took a rope climbing it.

_Bre and Nana never mentioned how bad these could be._ Britt thought

When reaching the top they had to carefully swing to get to the other side, Atem was first to go but Britt was hesitant. Atem turned and seen her hesitation and in not wanting to ruin her status as leader he held out his arms.

"Trust me and Jump." He said

Britt wasn't so sure but she knew she had to finish or she'd be looked at bad. When she swung and let go Atem grabbed her hand and brought her close to him. She blushed slightly knowing that she had to get help just to get passed this one. They both started running though to get to the last one again it was a fire one. Britt knew this was bad and so she did something she was against she used her power to get them past, Atem was speechless as he hadn't known she had such power when it was done they had to run out. Everyone waited expecting to see one of them come out first but instead both of them came out with ash on their faces and breathing heavily.

Jake rushed to Britt's side but she put a hand up and leaned on Atem. Atem supported her weight as he seen she used a lot of her energy, she put her hand up to stop Jake but then Atem took her up to her chambers. He layed her down then turned to leave but she grabbed his hand and stopped him making him looks back at her.  
"Stay with me." She said  
He didn't think it was a good idea but he knew she was his leader and it wasn't like he could refuse so he layed down beside her. He held her close which she didn't protest to and that surprised him but he didn't say anything. She wrapped her arm around him keeping him close to her making sure he didn't go anywhere. She soon drifted to sleep. Laying there watching her made him realize how close they were starting to become and he wasn't sure if that was good or not. Soon he drifted to sleep himself but as they were both asleep. Jake and Aiden had come to Britt's room to check on her, Aiden knocked first to see if she was awake and when there was no answer he opened the door . Aiden was surprised to see the two asleep side by side but Jake became mad with jealousy. Aiden closed the door and took Jake away from there.

"How can you allow this?" Jake asked him  
"She's our leader. She can do as she pleases." Aiden said  
"She's your sister." Jake said  
"Be that as it may she's still our leader. I gave it to her to make her own decisions." Aiden said

_how could Britt lay in her bed with that man?! He's a new recruit and I'm her second in command! No way will I lose Britt to him!_ Jake thought

_That recruit in her bed, He's no peasant. Britt let's no peasants near her like that..He must be a royal in disguise.._ He thought then his eyes widened as he looked back _Wait, He's an Egyptian Royal..he's not from our palace..so he's...her betrothed..he has to be..but they're so close. So what's going on?_

Between the two Britt was first to wake up and she yawned as she sat up, looking she saw Atem was asleep. She watched him and carefully moved strands of his hair from his face without waking him. Something about him was drawing her in and she couldn't figure out what it was. Atem woke up seeing her looking at him and he carefully sat up looking at her.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Better, helps to rest." Britt said, as they both let go of each other.  
Neither of them said anything to the other but soon Atem went to get up. Britt looked down as she started to think of what to say to him. She stood up as well but before he could leave she stopped him again and he turned around.

"Is there anything else I ca-" He didn't finish before Britt had kissed him. He had remembered their first kiss was just similar so he didn't mind and kissed her back. He held her close as they kissed each other, but at her door Jake had returned to check on her. Thinking she was still asleep he opened the door without knocking and his jealousy grew to see her Kissing the man that was in her bed and to see him kiss her. He wanted that to be him so bad that he went to grab a weapon but the noise that gave away his presence made the two pull away.

"Who's there?!" Britt asked

Jake hide the knife he had and walked to the doorway. "Forgive me for the intrusion Britt, I was checking to see if you were awake." Jake said

Britt looked at the way Jake was standing and noticed he had something behind his back with his arm behind his back. "What do you have there?" Britt asked

"It's nothing, something your brother requested." He said

"Well Leave us, I was speaking with Atem when you rudely interrupted." Britt said hoping he hadn't opened the door to see them kiss.

_Jake, your feelings can easily be seen by everyone in our group. My sister's brought it to my attention years ago when we started this group and I so wished that you'd of backed off of your feelings long ago..because I don't feel anything but friendship for you...where with Atem...I feel something...but knowing the danger of feeling this way..he is my betrothed...if Aiden has saw us in here together then..there's no hiding it. I know of Aiden's trips to our home.._ Britt thought

_this man in the doorway is in love with her._ Atem thought then looked at Britt's face._She doesn't feel the same for him, that look tells a lot but when she looks at me she never has that look.._

"Britt, you shouldn't be alone with a recru-" Jake didn't get to finish as Britt's tone became harsh. "Leave us. Go do your job as second in command." Britt said then went and gently pushed him out of the room and closed the door. Jake put his ear to the door to listen as Britt turned to Atem with a sweet smile. "Sorry about that, Jake means well but he just doesn't understand." Britt said

"You don't love him..your very harsh to him." Atem said

"Harsh..hm yes I guess I am..but I do it to keep that boundary between friendship and leadership. I can never see loving my second in command." Britt said  
"and what about that kiss between us?" Atem asked

"You should know there's something forming between us. I shall never acknowledge the betrothal between us, so this shall only happen if I—we Choose it." Britt said

_A Betrothal between them?! What's the meaning of that?!_ Jake thought


	8. Chapter 8

Jake left trying to figure out what that meant, it wasn't common among commoners so he was thinking about it for awhile. He kept watch for Britt to walk out and when she did he saw her with the recruit. Britt and him seemed to be talking about something but he couldn't quite hear them as they walked past. The way Britt looked at him was so different then he'd seen her look at anyone since the day he met her. When they made their way down still talking and her brother noticed them he saw they seemed close.

_Jake may be replaced as second in command and she's getting close to her betrothed. Maybe Grandfather will get his wish after all. _Aiden thought

Britt sighed as they walked seeing that everyone was training, she knew some of the people here had coupled up. It wasn't hard to imagine since they were going to be planning for awhile but she worried for the women who were in their group courting with the men of their group. She herself was seeming to be courted by the man beside her now even though he was her betrothed.

_If any woman becomes with child, it will be hard to take them into the fight..I myself must watch my actions. I do not know what the others do for I look the other way not knowing who's with who. _Britt thought

Aiden watched her and Atem, it was not odd for her to hang around someone but he watched their hands. Their hands had stayed apart but Atem would take hers in his when they wouldn't be noticed.

_There is something between those two..I just need to find something to wedge them apart. _Jake thought

As they walked around Britt's sisters pulled her from Atem as they were doing a little thing to get everyone off of their routine. They had her up on spot light so that everyone would stop to listen to her. Britt wasn't sure what they wanted but when she heard music playing she got the idea. Her sisters got behind her as she closed her eyes then started to sing, listening to the music she went into singing along with the music. Many people looked at her when she opened her eyes she had made the song with meaning. It held the meaning of love and companionship but mostly about finding the one person who could be important to your life.

Atem and Jake were both mesmerized by her voice, but when she was done she rushed over to Atem. It wasn't hard for her people to see that their leader had finally found someone to get through to her softer side. Mana and Mahad were watching as Atem smiled to her and led her away from the others. Her sisters knew that something was starting that was great for their sister. Scott though walked over and stood by Jake.

"She's fallen for another." Scott said

"She's just playing, she'll come to her senses soon." Jake said then looked at Scott. "What have you learned about him?" Scott asked

"Nothing, It's hard to learn much when people don't know much about him. It's the same when we ask about how much everyone knows of our leader. They know of what she's done for everyone but nothing about her family." Scott said

"Find out what a betrothal is and report back to me. Somethings up with those two." Jake said

_Jake you're going down a path that's leading you to oppose Britt. Deep down in your heart she's the girl you love but she's cruel to you in trying to keep you at a distance. She doesn't like you like you like her and we've all seen it. Why haven't you? _Scott wondered


	9. Chapter 9

Atem took her hand as they made their way through the crowd, he didn't know much about the place but he could imagine she did. Britt used her power to stop him at certain points that he had to go the way she was more leading then him and when they came to a room. He saw inside was a garden with a balcony and a fountain of water. It was amazing but nothing like the royal training areas his father had. Britt let his hand go as she walked over to the fountain scooping some water in her hand as she used her power in practice. She never let anyone know of her gift but he had found out due to their training together. She had the water move left to right, right to left, up to down and down to up, when she turned to face him he was amazed.

"How are you able to do that?" He asked

"A gift, I was born with it." Britt said

Jake had been following and he was listening to both of them but he also peaked in. He saw Britt have the water wrap around her arm, he knew she was powerful but he didn't know she was willing to expose her power to someone she's only know for a short time. Britt had it form in her hands then sent it back in the fountain.

"Don't tell anyone, Everyone in the start has seen My Ka. A Goddess. But I don't tell them about the power for I fear people will try to use me." Britt said

"Why? You're the leader." He said

"It's why I ran, I didn't choose to be leader. My Brother Aiden was more fit but when we were going to have a Ka battle everyone stopped and bowed to me. I swore I'd never let anyone bow again to me after my grandfather forced people to do that. I hate it." Britt said

"It's proper and their way of showing respect to a..royal." Atem said

_royal? _Jake thought

"Not here, Here everyone is equal. No one bows to anyone." Britt said

"You're wrong, when you don't look they bow to you." Atem said

"But I don't want them to. It's not my way." Britt said

"What do your parents think of this?" He asked

"My parents?" She said and laughed "My mom fought for me, she told my grandfather she wouldn't force his decisions on me. My father sided with her but he took me from them. He kept me from them until night time. The only time I could see them." Britt said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Jake didn't like to see her cry but he didn't understand their conversation. He could see Atem walk over and comfort her, something he wanted to do but he knew for now he had to keep his distance. He wondered about them wondering what Britt was doing.

"My parents are at home probably wondering why I am doing this. Aiden thinks I don't know but I know he goes and reports back to them so they know I'm safe." Britt said

She walked over to farthest part of the balcony and looked out. The sun was setting and she closed her eyes, her light sun kissed skin made it manageable in the sun. Atem walked over near her seeing her eyes closed but he could see she was thinking.

"Do you wish to go home?" He asked

"Even if I wish it, I can not. Going home let's my grandfather get a hold of me again. Something I won't allow." Britt said

"So you will always oppose him." Atem said

"Til the day I decide my fate. This royal training ground belongs to my family, so if my parents wish to come they can. I can not deny them entry." Britt said

_she's royalty?! She never told any of us, but yet if she is royalty then her sisters and brother are..and if this is her family's royal training ground then she knew we'd all be safe here. _Jake thought

Jake was having a hard time processing all this first hearing about the betrothal and now that his leader was royalty. They fought against royalty and she was betraying her own kind but she was seeming to only talk with the recruit about this which made him wonder about him. He knew now that she had her secrets and reasons for hiding them but her plans had always been cunning. Her cruelty to him was starting to make sense as well for a royal could be with someone like him if they denounce their heritage but he wondered if she would. He kept watch on them wanting to hear more.

"So now you know..but why did you join? I know you didn't come here to find me.." Britt said

"As you know I didn't know about the betrothal before you showed me that paper. I still can't believe it was all set up like that." He said

"we don't get a choice, some don't...my parents didn't but they fought." She said

"Tell me about them." He said

"My mother is the daughter of my grandfather King Maahes and My dad..he's from Persia." Britt said

Atem was surprised but so was Jake, but Britt didn't say anything else she seemed a little depressed. She missed them terribly and sometimes wished they were here. Atem could see this and so could Jake but neither of them knew where to go. Atem though had an idea for he'd met her brother but Jake hid as he seen Atem leave the room in a rush. Britt was about to turn to leave when she heard someone trip which made her turn around.

"Who's there?!" Britt said ready to attack

Jake walked out with his hands raised "Chill Britt." He said

She put her hand down but didn't understand why he was there, nothing made sense right now with Jake she just hoped he hadn't been there the whole time. Britt looked at him cruelly as she didn't like that he was even here. This part was supposed to be sealed off but she'd forgot to put it back up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was seeing why one of our recruits were coming from this section. I didn't expect to see you here." He said

"He was in here because I allowed It." Britt answered.

"You're spending a lot of time with him, that's very concerning." He said

"It's none of your business." Britt said

Not long Atem came back seeing that Jake was there, he looked at Britt questioningly but saw her look at Jake. So he walked past Jake over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she calmed down as she looked at him her look turned affectionate. Jake felt a pain in his heart seeing this but as he was about to turn to leave Britt had thought he was fully turned around when she leaned up to kiss Atem. Seeing that only made Jake's jealousy worse but now he had more answers as he left them slamming the door behind him. Atem pulled away from Britt and looked at her.

"He saw you do that." Atem said

"I have to make my feelings clear. He wants what he can't have." She said

As they walked back to the balcony she had her hands on the rail and Atem placed a hand on hers. She looked as she thought about what future she could have. She worried though knowing this was dangerous.

Meanwhile Jake had met up with Scott who had some news for Jake.

"What'd you find?" He asked

"It's not known well among our people, but it does happen. Royals are more often betrothed though." Scott said

_So they're both royals..they must be. _Jake thought


	10. Chapter 10

Britt moved away as she left with Atem behind her as everyone started to gather to eat. Britt walked over taking a plate as Atem did too but she walked to a table of her closest friends but sadly she didn't have room for him to join her so he went and sat by his own friends. Mana and Mahad saw he seemed distracted today as they looked over where he was.

"You're getting attached to a Rebel." Mahad said

"She's not what you expect Mahad." Atem said to his friend as they all started changing the subject and eating. Meanwhile Britt was the one looking over at him this time.

"Britt." Mira said

"Hm, What?" She asked Mira

"You spend a lot of time with one Recruit.." Harthor said

"He is your Rebel champion, Can I not try to train him alone?" She asked

"It's more than that. We see how you react with him." Nannia said

"Nothing is going on, I Promise." Britt said

"Don't lie Britt, we know the truth of you. Your family unlike the others and Jake." Zoey said

"I'm aware." Britt said

As they were finishing up Britt left the table her friends following behind her, She walked past the table Atem was at and gave a brief smile to him as she kept walking. Her friends all noticed and they glanced at him wondering what was so special about him that had their friend smiling. As they kept walking Britt walked into her chambers the girls following behind her as she sat on her bed. Zoey closed the door behind her. Little did they know Jake had secretly followed and was listening.

"Alright spill it." Mira said

"As you five know I am a Princess, this is a royal training ground and It's my family's royal training ground. What I didn't say is my mom and dad have this training ground marked as full so my grandfather won't come here." Britt said

"The same grandfather you've been running from." Harthor said

"Yes, if he gets a hold of me he decides my fate. He'll force me into a marriage I don't know if I want." Britt said

"Wait, I though it was a marriage you don't want." Zoey said

"It was that way, until I met him.." Britt said

"Met who?" Olivia asked

"My betrothed. He's here." Britt said

_so I was right! _Jake thought

Zoey was surprised to hear this from her "You met him and he's here? Ho-..The recruit you hang out with." Zoey asked

"Indeed, I threw the paper at him and was upfront on my thoughts about it...when I realized he didn't know." Britt said

"that's shocking." Mira said

"So we've been talking and hanging out which led to..." Britt cut off and blushed a little.  
"To what?" Nannia asked

"heh, We kissed..but it didn't happen again..but I like it." Britt said

Jake had known about the kiss for he'd walked in on her kissing him only he didn't know they'd kissed twice but she wasn't giving that information to her friends. Jake was furious but he kept his cool as he left.

A little later Britt called a meeting and as she did she explained to everyone that they were making their attack. Atem wasn't thrilled on this but he listened with the others as she talked about the plan what surprised him was her target wasn't his father like he thought.

"Our target is the man with the Golden eye. He's the one we want to target and get rid of as someone I know from the inside says he's misleading the pharaoh. So let's take him out or at least send him a warning. When we make our final attack we'll take him out." Britt said then had Zoey come up.

"We're sending out our leader's second in command to lead this attack and come back safely. We have guards who will tell you where you'll be during the attack now please go find out and prepare." Zoey said

Britt walked down knowing she'd given orders specific for Atem and her company during this attack. They'd be here with her while everyone would be stationed outside for the attack but her friends would be here too. When Jake received his orders he watched the others seeing that the recruit closest to his Britt received different orders along with two others and Britt's friends..but he noticed her sisters were also apart of the group that was gave different orders.

_what orders did he get? _Jake thought

He had no choice though as he followed through with his orders but as he left with his group he noticed Britt was on the balcony of the royal training ground with the recruit he knew was Royal. He seen she was talking to him about something but he felt crushed a little but he did as ordered.

Meanwhile in the royal training area Britt walked in with Atem by her side, she did individual training with him which her sisters and friends watched. When one would kick the other would dodge or block it, as Bre and Nana could see they were equal in their fighting skills.

"So is this why she had him stay?" Nana asked

"No, I think she just didn't want him to be alone with the others and Jake. We all know how Jake feels about her." Bre said

As they kept watch Britt went to hit him and he caught her wrist in the air, Bre and Nana watched the two seeing they stopped and were seeming hypnotized. Britt's friends also watched they all knew Britt and this man had been walking close together.

_They are going to kiss. _Bre thought

As the group watched the two below did kiss, Britt's sisters and friends all smiled and secretly whispered amongst their selves. Britt had almost lost her focus but pulled away as she looked up seeing her friends and sisters talking. She couldn't help herself as she used her gift to get all of them wet. Britt laughed and she covered her mouth. Atem watched her seeing this care free side of her when it was her family and friends. Mana and Mahad had been watching and had also witnessed the kiss.

_I can't believe what I saw..My Prince and the Rebel leader. Though she seems to have a gift. _Mahad thought

_The Pharaoh would be so happy! If only she was a princess and not a rebel. _Mana thought

Britt stopped laughing when she saw her brother come in but she rushed upstairs seeing he wasn't alone. She knew it was the only time she'd be able to dress appropriately and her sisters went as well. Atem was curious but then he saw Britt run down in a purple dress that was similar to her regular attire but more like royal. Mana and Mahad were surprised to see this but as they watched Bre and Nana came down in royal attires. The three stopped and bowed to their parents.

"Mother, Father we didn't expect your arrival." Britt said

"You wouldn't My daughter. We had discussed arrangements with your brother." Max said

"You must come with a report. I do not think your visit would be out of coincidence." Britt said

"We do. Your grandfather is aware of your rebellion. He's planning to take force if you do not do as he wishes." Her mother said

_I expected this much..the timing makes my situation complicated. _Britt thought as she knew Atem was behind her.

"The betrothal." Britt said

"You know, how?" Angela asked

"A little paper" Britt said bringing it for her parents and everyone to see. "Signed by Grandfather and the Pharaoh of Egypt. This paper is merely Grandpa's copy but when disposed of correctly." Britt said then put the paper over her twin's hand where fire came and the paper burned. "Out of sight, out of mind." Britt said

"I tried similar tactics for my own betrothal. When it came time to meet my betrothed I didn't expect to get to know him and come to love him. We only married after we both agreed to it." Britt said

_after they agreed...my parents were betrothed.. _Britt thought

Britt couldn't stop herself as the next words slipped out "My Betrothed is here." Britt said

Her parents were shocked but Britt looked back looking at Atem, Atem walked over standing by her as he was surprised she'd told them.

"You are the son of the Pharaoh." Angela said

"I am." Atem said

"You joined the rebellion." Max Asked

"Please, I can figure out a spy easily. Though nothings been sent back we figured out who's the real target of our rebellion. So no one has been told but I am not targeting the Pharaoh. I am targeting the man with the golden eye." Britt said

_they are targeting Aknadin. _Mahad thought but things made sense.

Since Britt's parents didn't want to use all this time for just talking about the betrothal they all moved to another part of the training grounds. Everyone who was still there was present as no secrets were going to be kept and Britt wasn't about to keep Atem's friends in the dark about her royal heritage. Things seemed to of gone well Britt's parents didn't comment but noticed Atem and Britt had seemed to get along well. When it was time for her parents to leave Britt gave both of them a hug. Then quickly left to change and her sisters followed suit of it. Leaving Atem and his friends alone with her parents and brother.

"Watch over our daughter, make sure she doesn't get hurt.." Max asked

"Yes, I'll do my best to keep your daughter safe. She's more than meets the eye and her ways are different." Atem said

"That is my little Britt, she's rough around the edges but she'll always find her ways to get into peoples hearts. I knew she'd be a great leader." Angela said

Atem knew her mother spoke highly of Britt for she was a good leader,but Angela was right about her words. Britt had gotten into Atem's heart and it wasn't something he could ignore but he couldn't say anything with her parents here. The way she'd acted was different with burning the paper that she'd showed him.

After her parents left he went up and talked with Britt, she was looking out her window seeming lost in thought. As he walked up and seen what she was seeing that her troops were returning. They assumed It was a good first attack for Britt didn't see many people missing but she said a silent prayer to the Gods for any who had fallen. Britt thought didn't want to admit it but she'd felt closer to Atem with her parents there.

_I hate being a leader but we must do what is right. _Britt thought

_I'm back, I hope nothing has changed in the short time we've been gone. _Jake thought


End file.
